James Diamond
James Diamond (grany przez Jamesa Maslowa) — jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu oraz członek Big Time Rush. Twierdzi, że jest „Najładniejszym chłopakiem z grupy”. Charakter James bywa nieco wybuchowy oraz płytki, zwłaszcza, jeśli w grę wchodzi jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Ma obsesję na punkcie swej twarzy i włosów, dlatego zawsze nosi w kieszeni „szczęśliwy grzebyczek”. Uwielbia się czesać, mieć wokół siebie tłum pięknych fanek, i otrzymywać komplementy na temat swojego wyglądu. Bardzo często chwali się także swoimi mięśniami. Mimo to jest oddany przyjaciołom i opiekuńczy, co można zobaczyć, gdy martwi się o Katie, gdy ta idzie na randkę z Kyle'em. Bywa też nieco dziecinny, co widać, gdy np. bawi się jedzeniem. Wygląd Posiada atletyczną sylwetkę, brązowe włosy oraz oczy i uśmiech, który — jak sam twierdzi — olśniewa wszystkie dziewczyny. Relacje Ma dobre relacje z innymi ludźmi. Jego najbliższym przyjacielem jest Carlos Garcia, z którym robi mnóstwo szalonych rzeczy. To razem z nim próbował odzyskać popularność w Palm Woods, gdy w odcinku „Welcome Back Big Time”, gdy wrócili z trasy koncertowej. Uwielbiają się razem bawić, co widać np. w odcinku „Big Time Party”, kiedy razem organizują imprezę. Lubią się bawić jedzeniem, przez co przez Logana i Kendalla są uważani za niedojrzałych. Jest także w bliskiej relacji z Kendallem, co zostało pokazane w odcinku „Big Time Terror”, gdy razem próbują namówić Gustavo do opuszczenia pokoju 2J. Przyjaźni się też blisko z Loganem, chociaż oni dwaj czasami się kłócą. Ich najpoważniejsza kłótnia miała miejsce, gdy przypadkowo James i Camille się pocałowali. Stoczyli wtedy pojedynek na kulki, jednak ostatecznie się pogodzili. Innym razem („Big Time Sneakers”) kupili buty z limitowanej edycji za 500 dolarów, by je drogo odsprzedać. Nie wszystko jednak poszło po ich myśli, a buty zostały zniszczone, przez co chłopcy zaczęli się kłócić, a ostatecznie pobili. Rodzice Jamesa rozwiedli się, zanim się urodził, a jego ojciec się ponownie ożenił. Jego matka, Brooke Diamond jest makijażystką i została nazwana „Estee Lauder z środkowego zachodu”. James boi się swojej matki — robi praktycznie wszystko, co mu każe i nie umie powiedzieć jej nie. W Palm Woods zamieszkał razem z Jennifer Knight, która jest wobec niego bardzo opiekuńcza. James jest także w bliskiej relacji z Katie Knight, w odcinku „Big Time Crush” stwierdza, że jest ona dla niego jak siostra. Relacja Jamesa z studentami Palm Woods jest dobry. Ma wielu przyjaciół i wszyscy go lubią. Jest blisko Camille i dbają o siebie nawzajem. W odcinku "Big Time Break" James i Camille idą razem na przesłuchanie. W tym samym zaś odcinku odrzucił rolę, by nie zranić uczucia Camille. W odcinku "Big Time Girlfriends" James pomaga Camille w przesłuchaniu i mają malutką romantyczną chwilę. To dlatego, że Camille lubi Logana i była kiedyś jego dziewczyną to James stwierdził w odcinku "Big Time Dance", że Camille nie jest w jego typie. Kiedy przypadkowo pocałowali się oboje czują się źle i obwiniają siebie, ale oni nie stają do walki i starali się rozwiązać problem razem. James często przychodzi do Camille o radę, tak jak np. w odcinku "Big Time Beach Party", kiedy pomyślał, że jego nowa dziewczyna, w której się zakochał jest syreną. Relacja Jamesa z Gustavo jest dziwna. Gustavo kocha lub nienawidzi chłopaków jednakowo, w tym Jamesa (w niektórych odcinkach mówił "Nienawidzę tych psów"), ale zawsze wspomina, że nie może znieść Jamesa, głównie dlatego, że przypomina mu Matthew'a McConaugheya, którego nienawidzi, a także dlatego, że James jest egocentryczny. W odcinku "Big Time Guru" powiedział, że nie może znieść, że James jest nadal zakochany w sobie. James i Kelly są także w bliskiej relacji. Jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek problem wzywa ją. W odcinku "Big Time Love Song" Kelly zabrała go do lekarza, i kiedy James realizują swoją reakcję alergiczną do Projektu Cuda, to Kelly była jedną którą wezwał. James ma wiele związków z dziewczynami w całej serii i uważa się ekspertem od relacji. W odcinku "Big Time Crush" powiedział Katie "Kiedy jest czas na miłość, jestem lekarzem miłości". W odcinku "Big Time Love Song" Carlos stwierdził, że James zawsze zdobywa dziewczynę. Jest najbardziej doświadczony w sprawie randek i dziewczyny po prostu go kochają. Jest to łatwe dla niego, aby mieć randkę z dziewczyną. W odcinku "Big Time Dance" przypadkowo poprosił wiele dziewczyn do tańca, kiedy próbuje pomóc Loganowi zapytać się Camille, a wszystkie z nich, że tak. W odcinku "Big Time Rocker" razem z Carlosem próbowali zdobyć Lucy i w odcinku "Big Time Strike" podczas gdy powtarza swoje żądania i mówi "Cześć, jestem James" i "Zadzwoń 555-0126". Miał więcej dziewczyn ze wszystkich z serialu, ale żadna z nich nie była z nim dłużej niż przez jeden odcinek jednak w ostatnim odcinku czwartego sezonu Big Time Dreams jego dziewczyną zostaje Lucy Stone. Historia Sezon 1 *Big Time Audition - James w tym odcinku idzie z Kendallem, Carlosem i Loganem na przesłuchanie i gdy James jest podczas przesłuchania Kendall, gdy słyszy, że Gustavo mówi, że James nie ma talentu to Kendall staje w obronie Jamesa. *Big Time School of Rocque - *Big Time Crib - *Big Time Bad Boy - W tym odcinku James chce zostać bad boyem. *Big Time Love Song - W tym odcinku James dostaje reakcję alergiczną od sprayu do ciała. *Big Time Mansion - W tym odcinku wraz z Carlosem, Kendallem i Loganem pilnują domu Gustvo *Big Time Photo Shoot - W tym odcinku James wraz z Kendallem, Loganem i Carlosem robią wszystko aby nie doszło do zdjęcia. *Big Time Break - W tym odcinku James chce rozpocząć karierę aktorską z Camille i idą razem na przesłuchanie do filmu "Czarownice z Rodeo Drive" i gdy Camille nie dostaje roli, a James dostaje to James ją odrzuca, mówiąc Camille, że też nie dostał roli. *Big Time Demos - *Big Time Party - *Big Time Jobs - W tym odcinku James z pomocą Katie promuje się jako model. *Big Time Blogger - *Big Time Terror - W tym odcinku wraz z Kendallem chcą wykurzyć z swojego domu Gustavo *Big Time Dance - W tym odcinku James pomaga Loganowi zapytać Camille czy pójdzie z nim na potańcówkę zapraszając w tym mnóstwo dziewczyn. *Big Time Sparks - W tym odcinku James tłucze swoje lusterko, a później stara się znaleść czterolistną koniczynę. *Big Time Fever - James zaczyna używać samoopalacza w sprayu od którego robi się pomarańczowy. *Big Time Video - *Big Time Concert - W tym odcinku James dołącza do nowego producenta - Hawk'a, który wymyślił mu pseudonim "Jamez". James też nie chciał wrócić do BTR, zostając nowym Jamesem, lecz wszystko zostaje przez Hawk'a za bardzo zmienione - wokal i wygląd Jamesa. James ostatecznie zmienia zdanie i wraca do zespołu. Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Time - James wraz z Carlosem stara się przywrócić "basenową reputację". *Big Time Fans - *Big Time Girlfriends - Camille i James odgrywają scenę dla nowej roli Camille, jednak jednocześnie całują się. James zostaje zmuszony do przyznania się Loganowi i z lęku, wymyśla kłamstwo, że użył szczoteczki Logana. Camille następnie mówi, że może być zadowolony, że ona i James się pocałowali i Logan zaczyna się złościć i prawie uderza Jamesa z gniewu, aż przerazili pana Bittersa jak on i Katie oglądali te wydarzenie. *Big Time Live - *Big Time Halloween - Jest Halloween, James jest wampirem. James jest w miłości z łowczynią wampirów (Jeanine Mason), która stara się go zabić (w postaci wampira). *Big Time Sneakers - James wraz z Loganem chcą sprzedać parę adidasów. *Big Time Pranks - *Big Time Christmas - *Big Time Guru - Gustavo twierdzi, że James jest egocentryczny. *Big Time Crush - W tym odcinku James pilnuje Katie i jej sympatię. *Big Time Beach Party - Na plaży, James podczas surfingu zostaje trafiony przez gigantyczną falę i prawie tonie. Dziewczyna o imieniu Annie ratuje go i zaczynają chodzić razem na plaży. Potem zwierza się Camille, że on myśli, że ona jest syreną. *Big Time Songwriters - W tym odcinku BTR chce napisać piosenkę, lecz muszą pierw wymyślić coś, coby zajęło Gustavo. James także potem startuje w bitwie piosenek: "Yeah" (James i Logan) kontra "Oh" (Kendall i Carlos). *Big Time Reality - James wraz z Carlosem ciągle się bije przez reality show. *Big Time Girl Group - *Green Time Rush - James jest wraz z Carlosem w projekcie ekologicznym. *Big Time Moms - Matka Jamesa chce, by jej syn poszedł w jej ślady i ostatecznie przejął rodzinną firmę kosmetyczną. Więc James wraz z Kendallem, Loganem i Carlosem robią wszystko, aby przekonać matkę Jamesa, by pozwoliła mu zostać w LA. W końcu okazuje się, że mama Jamesa nie chciała, żeby przejął rodzinną firmę, ale ona tylko chciała go w domu, bo tęskni za nim. Więc z innymi mamami (Pani Knight, pani Mitchell i pani Garcia) pomagają Brooke, aby pozostać w kontakcie z Jamesem. *Big Time Prom Kings - James w tym odcinku zaprasza Aubrey Stewart na studniówkę. Ostatecznie James i Logan zostają królem i królową balu. *Big Time Break-Up - *Big Time Single - James wraz z Loganem i Carlosem chcą zrobić wszystko, by Kendall zapomniał o Jo, bo wyjechała do Nowej Zelandii. Więc gdy Kendall powiedział, że nie wiedzą co on czuje to James, Carlos i Logan chcą zdobyć dziewczyny, w celu ich utracenia, żeby wiedzieć jak Kendall się czuje. James idzie z tą prośbą do Jenniferek i wybiera blond Jenniferkę. Potem gdy Jenniferka go rzuca on rozpacza, bo nikt go jeszcze nie rzucił i Kendall chce zrobić wszystko, by Jenniferka się zgodziła do niego wrócić i tym razem, żeby on ją rzucił. *Big Time Wedding - Król Kerplankistanu (tam gdzie Big Time Rush zajęło 1 miejsce na liście) chce by jego córka poślubiła jednego z nich. James nie chce się z nią ożenić, ale pyta ją, czy to jest on, którego ona wybrała i daje jej różę, nie wiedząc, że nadanie białej róży dla niej to propozycja małżeństwa w Kerplankistanie. *Big Time Rocker - W tym odcinku James wraz z Carlosem chcą zdobyć nową dziewczynę o imieniu Lucy. *Big Time Strike - *Big Time Contest - James ciągle mówi Carlosowi, żeby zamienił się dziewczyną. *Big Time Superheroes - *Big Time Secret - James przyznaje, że wyrzucił list miłosny, który dała mu Heather Fox, żeby dał go Carlosowi, więc James chce mu to wynagrodzić. Potem James daje corn dogi Carlosowi i nieco później udaje Oprah przez telefon, by mógł się spotkać z Heather Fox. Potem James wraz z Carlosem urządzają obóz. *Big Time Interview - *Big Time Move - James wraz z Carlosem i Loganem się wyprowadzają i James znajduje się w chłodnym mieszkaniu emeryta i przyjmuje jego wahadłowy starszy styl życia. Film *Big Time Movie - Sezon 3 *Backstage Rush - W tym odcinku James wraz z Kendallem, Carlosem i Loganem są w Kanadzie podczas swojej trasy koncertowej i chcą pobić rekord, który ustanowił N-Sync. *Big Time Returns -James uważa,że Lucy chce się spotykać z Kendallem. *Bel Air Rush - W tym odcinku James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Katie i mama Kendalla trafiają do Bel Air. *Big Time Double Date - James wraz z Katie atakują kelnera, bo chcą spróbować pomóc Carlosowi nie zepsuć swojej randki z Jenniferką i James staje się ich kelnerem. *Big Time Merchandise -James i Logan tworzą swoją linię kostetyków. *Big Time Surprise -James,Kendall,Camille i Jett próbują udowodnić Lucy,że Beau,znowu jej złamie serce. *Big Time Decision - W tym odcinku James wyśmiewa się z "Zombiwonu", z napoju, który ma chronić przed zombie apokalipsą, który kupił Carlos. Potem Carlos musi zdecydować komu dać ostatnią butelkę Zombiwonu Jamesowi czy Panu Bittersowi. *Big Time Babysitting - James wraz z Carlosem opiekują się Katie. *Big Time Gold -James i Carlos próbują posłuchać złotej płyty. *Big Time Camping - *Big Time Rescue -James i Logan pomagają sprzedawać psy w sronisku dla zwierząt. *Big Time Bloopers -W tym odcinku są pokazane wpadki Jamesa i innych. Sezon 4 *Big Time Invasion -James i Logan nalegają aby miec nowego menadżera *Big Time Scandal - W tym odcinku James tworzy plotki internetowe, że on i Cher Lloyd nagrywają duet. *Big Time Lies - James wraz z Carlosem kłamią Gustavo w sprawie zniszczenia jego biura i uzupełniają historię o napadzie. James wraz z Carlosem wyciągają wnioski na temat kłamstwa. *Big Time Bonus - W tym odcinku James kupił węża o imieniu Gordon. *Big Time Cameo - *Big Time Tour Bus - W tym odcinku James daje się w kłótnię z Loganem, kiedy mówi, że jego ciągłe czyszczenie jest irytujące, kiedy próbuje zasnąć. *Big Time Pranks 2 - *Big Time Rides - W tym odcinku James kupuje motocykl, aby spróbować zaimponować Lucy. *Big Time Tests - W tym odcinku James dostaje obsesji na punkcie quizów o relacjach. *Big Time Cartoon - *Big Time Break Out - *Big Time Dreams -W tym odcinku spęłnia się marzenie Jamesa-ma swój pocałunek z Lucy. Ciekawostki *James ma listę celów, które chce zrobić przed dwudziestką. *W odcinku pilotażowym James był jedynym, który naprawdę chciał śpiewać i stać się sławnym. *Jak pokazano w odcinkach "Big Time Party" i "Big Time Mansion" James i Carlos lubią grać swoim jedzeniem. *Autograf Jamesa to jego inicjały (J.D.) *James grał na fortepianie w odcinku "Big Time Songwriters". *Kiedy James jest zaskoczony zwykle daje kobiecy krzyk. *James ma prawo jazdy, jak pokazano w odcinku "Big Time Camping". *Jest najstarszy z zespołu. *Ma szczęśliwy grzebień. *Okazał się wybredny. *W każdym sezonie ma inną fryzurę. * Ostatnim odcinku czwartego sezonu Lucy zostaje jego dziewczyną po tym jak pocałowali się na scenie. * On całował się z :Lucy (odc."Big Time Dreams" Part 2), Camille (odc.Big Time Girlfriends), pogromcą wampirów (Big Time Hallowen"), Penny Lane(film). * Zaręczył się w odcinku Big Time Break-Up. * W odcinku „Big Time Crib” stworzył swoje alter-ego — superbohatera Bandana Mana. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:James Diamonden:James Diamondes:James Diamondpt-br:James Diamond Kategoria:Z Minnesoty Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woods Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Big Time Rush